Can't get away with it
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Rated T for language. Title from a friend. Happened after Dawn of a new era. Skye and Sungmin pairing


**Me: Got this idea from a friend as she was crazy about Sungmin and Skye was base on her.**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Nothing but my OCs alright?!_**

**

* * *

Min!" Skye called from the kitchen.**

**Sungmin poked his head out from behind the wall.**

**"Yes?"**

**Skye pointed at the fridge. "We're out of ice-cream," she stated.**

**He blinked.**

**"Okay…"**

**She pouted at him.**

**"Get me some. I want ice-cream!"**

**Sungmin pouted back.**

**"Come with me!"**

**Skye grinned and skipped happily towards him. She linked their arms together.**

**"I love you, Min."**

**Sungmin gave her a peck on the lips.**

**"Mmm… I love you too."**

**They walked to the nearest mart hand-in-hand. Skye was practically beaming with pleasure when they arrived. Sungmin had received a lot, and when she said a lot she mean **_**a lot**_**, of stares from women. But of course, they could only watch as Skye skipped past them, pulling Sungmin along.**

**"Gee, hubby, why are you so popular with the ladies?"**

**Sungmin smirked at her.**

**"At least **_**one**_** of us has charm."**

**Skye smirked right back.**

**"Oh my… Don't tell me you didn't see that man at the entrance staring at me with lust-filled eyes?"**

**That got Sungmin's attention.**

**"Which guy?! I'll make sure he wishes he was never born! Nobody looks at you like that and gets away with it!"**

**Skye laughed.**

**"Cool down, bad boy. He left already. I gave him 'the finger'."**

**"Tsk, tsk. Skye made a rude gesture."**

**Skye stuck out her tongue at him. "Whatever. You know you love me."**

**"Oh, I wish I didn't."**

**Skye hit him on the head.**

**"I was kidding! Gosh, you're violent for a female."**

**They walked over to the frozen desserts section, only to find Dawn with Ember and Ash.**

**"OHMYGOSH! DAWNIE!" Skye abandoned Sungmin to run over to Dawn's side.**

**Dawn made a face at her and pushed her away.**

**"What are you doing here, Dawn?" Sungmin asked.**

**"These two dragged me here to buy ice-cream."**

**Sungmin smiled. "Really? I seem to be in the same situation. Except… the person who dragged me here is kind of too old to be a kid."**

**Skye smacked him again. "I'M FOUR! **_**FOUR**_**!"**

**"Skye! Let's go outside and play!" Ember grabbed Skye's hand.**

**"Since you guys are going out, why not take Ash along?" Dawn suggested.**

**Sungmin chuckled to himself.**

**"Dawn, I think you better go with them. Skye isn't a qualified adult. She'll probably let them get run over by a bus or something. Man, I think Ash is more mature than she is."**

**"HEY!"**

**Laughing, Dawn nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly with Sungmin's statement. Sungmin scanned the ice-cream flavours after the four left. **_**Hmmm… Skye likes raspberry ripple and the kids like strawberry. But doesn't Ash like chocolate chip? **_**Suddenly, someone bumped into him. At first, he thought it was Skye because of the extremely pale hair. But when the mysterious woman looked up, her eyes were blue.**

**"I'm sorry!" she apologized.**

**"No, it's okay."**

**The woman smiled at him. She extended a hand. "Hello. My name is Jasmine Wu."**

**Sungmin took the hand, albeit hesitantly. "Sungmin Lee."**

**She beamed at him.**

**"Nice to meet you!"**

**Sungmin tried to pull his hand away from her iron-like grip. **_**Oh crap, she's not letting go of my hand,**_** he thought frantically.**

**"How does… Saturday evening sound to you?"**

**"Huh?" Sungmin was beginning to get confused.**

**"I'm asking you out, silly."**

**"I'm sorry. I'm –"**

**"Don't be shy…" she whispered huskily, interrupting him.**

**She took his hand and placed it suggestively on her chest.**

**"LEE SUNGMIN! How could you!"**

**Sungmin knew that voice.**

**"Skye! It's not what you think!"**

**Skye was biting her lip. Her eyes were red and tears were falling down her pale cheeks. Sungmin had never seen her cry like that ever since the first time they had met.**

**She walked over to him. **_**Slap**_**.**

**Sungmin's cheek stung with the impact of Skye's hand. He felt himself beginning to tear. He couldn't face Skye.**

**He heard another slap. When he looked up, he saw Skye with her hair covering her face, her hand on her cheek.**

**She looked shocked.**

**"Bitch! What did you slap him for?" Jasmine shouted at her.**

**"Min…" Skye called out.**

**Sungmin pulled Skye's face towards him. Her cheek had an imprint. He narrowed his eyes at Jasmine.**

**"Did you hit her?"**

**"I-I…"**

**"Did you hit her?!" Sungmin shouted angrily.**

**"She hit you first! Besides, she looks like a slut!"**

**Two more slaps. This time, it was Dawn.**

**"You do **_**not**_** talk like that about my friend!"**

**Jasmine screamed. She cradled her hand, her thumb imprinted with bite marks. Ember smiled happily. She screamed again when Ash kicked her.**

**"You crazy people! I was just asking the guy out!"**

**Dawn rolled her eyes, grabbing Sungmin's hand and pointing at his ring. "If you were smart, you would have noticed that he's married."**

**Sungmin ignored the two women as they continued to bicker. He held Skye protectively in his arms.**

**"I swear, I didn't do anything. I would never **_**ever**_** do anything to hurt you, believe me," he whispered in her ear, caressing her red cheek.**

**"I'm sorry I slapped you," Skye apologized.**

**Sungmin laughed. "It's okay. Does your cheek hurt?"**

**Skye smirked at him. And immediately, the hurt Skye was replaced by the usual hyper Skye.**

**"Trust me. It doesn't hurt as much as hers will when I'm done with her."**

**Sungmin backed away a little at the sight of her evil smile.**

**Skye walked over to Jasmine and instead of slapping her, she opted to punch her in the face. Jasmine cradled her bloody nose.**

**Skye blinked innocently. "Whoops. I just don't know how to fight girly."**

**"Y-You…" Jasmine stuttered.**

**"I what?" Skye replied nonchalantly.**

**"YOU BITCH!" She screamed before stomping off.**

**Skye stuck out her tongue at Jasmine. "At least Sungmin loves me!"**

**Jasmine turned around to glare at Skye.**

**"UGH!"**

**After Jasmine was gone, Skye pressed her lips against Sungmin's ear.**

**"If you ever cheat on me…"**

**Sungmin gulped.**

**"I wouldn't dare."**

**Evil Skye disappeared and changed into Happy Skye. Skye grinned.**

**"Good!"**

**Skye turned to all the females in the mart.**

**Making a victory sign with her fingers, she grinned happily, "Nobody gets away with flirting with **_**my**_** Minnie!"

* * *

**


End file.
